The use of mobile electronic devices with Internet connectivity has increased significantly over the past few years, as the availability and speed of wireless Internet service has improved. Search queries that may have in the past been input by a user sitting at a home or office computer, are now often input on the fly while the user is at a location relevant to his or her particular query. For example, as a user is leaving his office, he may search for nearby restaurants on a mobile telephone. Later, as the user is leaving a restaurant, the user may use the mobile telephone to search for telephone numbers for taxi-cab companies. Users often rely on their mobile electronic devices to retrieve a map of a current location and search for businesses or other points of interest in their surroundings. The volume of this type of information now available over the Internet has, at least in some densely populated areas, become overwhelming. Users can end up being presented with too much information, a lot of which is not relevant to them in their current context.